Zane Sarutobi
'''Basic Information (continued)''' '''Background Information''' Zane Sarutobi was born to the couple of Arashi and Mina Sarutobi. As an infant he was as loved and taken care of as any child could have possibly been. That was until the child's third birthday, when both parents were assigned a mission and sent into enemy territory and never returned. It remains unknown to this day, what exactly happened to the two, but it is common knowledge that the two are deceased. Raised by his Grandfather, Tsukaku, the child grew up spoiled, with a high sense of entitlement, and showed little, if any interest in even becoming a Shinobi, despite his well known clan. Growing up with a bit of an attitude, it was when the boy had turned 6 that his presence was made known. It was a common day in the village for the young boy to get in fights with the others in the neighborhood, over the silliest things. After being punished several times by his grandfather, Zane began rebelling even more, and went as far as to use the Hero's Memorial for rock throwing target practice, an ominous sign at the hatred he held for the village for what had happened to his parents. A major sign of disrespect to the heroes of yesterday, Zane was approached by Jonin, and it was apparent they were going to punish the boy. As the first punch was thrown, his grandfather appeared out of nowhere and took the beating, repeatedly asking them to forgive Zane. After his grandfather had been beaten half to death, Zane and his grandfather solemnly walked home. It was on the way that Tsukaku explained to Zane about the will of fire, the reason his parents were willing to put their lives on the line. Perhaps this was just the self realization the child needed. It was after this night the boy had became extremely confident, and began his ninja training, enrolling into the academy at the age of 8. Though during schoolwork it seemed he was abit of a slacker, lost in his own thoughts rather than paying attention, Zane overly excelled in the ability department. It seemed like no time that he had became a Genin, giving him the newfound determination to bring pride and honor to his family name, becoming much more serious and confident. It wasn't long before his confidence and natural ability, combined with the tactical experience he had acquired throughout multiple missions landed him a position as a Chunin. Zane currently serves as a Chunin of Konoha and his primary objective is to uphold The Will of Fire. '''Personality and Behavior''' Zane is valorous, chivalrous, modest, and will do anything for his friends. He is a really nice person and he is extremely protective of everyone around him. Sometimes Zane may accidentally assume a leadership position among his peers. He is a natural leader, and always has the mindset that he must take care of and protect everyone else. During battle, he will be serious, as a form of respect to his opponent, unless it is a lighthearted sparring match, in which Zane will become more joking and excited to fight. He will always put on a smile or grin in a very bad situation to make sure his friends don't get scared themselves, unless the situation is really bad, in which case he will be serious and focused too. He used to cry a lot to himself when he was alone a few years before, but he has grown out of it. Although he smiles, Izu actually hates and despises himself, but he will not show it in public. If he feels that something is his fault, he would want to be punished for it. It is another form of his chivalry; taking the blame for everything. Even worse is the fact that he has trouble confiding in others or telling other people what might be troubling him. Mainly however, he is cheerful and always likes to help out. He hates housework, but he'll get it done with enough pestering and he won't complain while doing it. He is also a great cook and baker, as evidenced by his activites outside a mission. His major downside is that he refuses to confide in others about his own problems or worries, always taking the independent "I don't need help" route, and has little respect for his own health and needs. Appearance Zane Sarutobi is a light, cofee haired Shinobi, with locks that descend to his shoulders, layered to one side, leaving the majority of his forehead on the right side visible. His eyes are a deep black, featuring "scar-like" facepaint beneath both eyes. He is athleticly fit, and wears a single sleeved top, with that one sleeve falling past his wrist, as the other has none. He wears plain black gloves, the fingers cut completely off, fitting around his palm. His left elbow is bandaged, as Zane is known for striking proficiently with his elbow. He wears baggy black pants, torn on the ends, with a thicker skirt overlapping it, adorned with several belts and buckles that hold it in place, gleaming with a gold hue. Adorned upon his torso is his Recently received Chunin vest, a pale emerald colored vest that he had unzipped to his liking. He wears a black neckband with a steel plating, depicting the engraved Konoha symbol as the Shinobi of his village often wear. Completing his attire is a simple, black colored pouch and a broad, onyx colored sword that he wears, affixated to his back by a simple cloth strap that crosses his shoulder, fixated there with a steel buckle where adjustments could be made. Motto "A strong man stands up for himself, A stronger man stands up for another." Statsbook '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''